The Ninja of Fire
by DarKnight 561
Summary: Kai knows that Pythor's escaped prison and that he has to stop him,but on top of that,he must attend Jay and Nya's wedding,AND remember to call his (gulp) first girlfriend!Part 2 of 5 in my series called 'The Ninja'.Kai/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Well,this is the first chapter of The Ninja of Fire that suddenly came to me when,that's right,I was sittin' on the toilet.**

The Ninja of Fire

Chapter 1

It was a rather sunny day,but Kai,ninja of fire,was was his sister Nya's wedding threw on a suit and knew that it was his job to walk Nya down the aisle,so he walked out of his room in the large Ninjago City apartment,and into Nya's."Hey,sis,you ready for this?"He asked."Of course,"Nya replied walked out of the apartment and to the church where Jay and Nya's wedding was taking had on a beautiful white dress,and Kai led her down the aisle once the ceremony Jay and Nya said their vows,the preacher announced,"Jay,you may now kiss the bride,"So Jay and Nya were happy about their new life as husband and wife,and Kai was happy for his something just wasn't right…

**That's all the toilet gave to .But the story is FAR from over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right,I owe a special someone a special thank you:Halz1320!Thank you for being the first person to review this rock!Anyways,here's the next chapter where Kai meets his girlfriend and remember to review you'll get digital pizza for reviewing!**

Chapter 2

Kai was at the wedding's had realized that Pythor had escaped prison and broken those pirates out of prison and teamed up with had wanted to go after them,but Sensei Wu told him to enjoy the wedding,so he was doing just was hanging around by the cocktail,when a girl about his age,walked up to Kai's eyes,she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen."Hi,I'm Ashley Charges,"she said to introduce ,dazed by her beauty,quickly recovered and said,"I'm Flamey.I'm the bride's brother.""Oh,I'm one of Nya's old friends from high school,"she ,looking around nervously,she asked,"Would you like to dance,Kai?""Sure,"Kai replied."I was hoping you'd ask."So the two moved their way towards the ball area,waited for Jay and Nya to finish dancing their first dance as husband and they were finished,Kai and Ashley started to ,Kai,who had always kind of sucked at dancing,was very graceful alongside Ashley,and it seemed like they were made for each other."Whoa,"Lloyd said as he they were done,Ashley gave Kai her phone number and Kai turned around,he saw Lloyd standing there."What?"he asked."Just,just,whoa,"Lloyd repeated.

**Well,that's all for Chapter 2,and next chapter you'll get Thanksgiving!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ppls how ya doing?Hey,want some digital pizza?*hands out plates of digital pizza*So,it's time for another chapter of The Ninja of Fire with:ACTION!**

Chapter 3

Kai was battling some pirates with his sword.A Pirate threw a knife at Kai,but Kai quickly jumped up and twirled in the air,avoiding the ,he yelled,"NINJA-GO!",and spun up a fire spinjitzu Pirate didn't stand a chance and fell off the roof of the had been cleaning up another of The Ultra Dragon's "messes" when a pirate had attacked him from hadn't taken him long to take care of that,Kai went back inside and called the number Ashley gave rung several times before Ashley answered."Hello?"She said."Uh,hey,Ashley,this is Kai,Nya's brother,from the wedding."Kai nervously replied."Oh!Hey,Kai,what's up?"She asked."Well,"Kai continued,"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me,if,uh,you don't mind.""Sure!Sounds good!"Ashley replied happily."Great,"Kai said."I'll pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow do you live?""1023 Oakwood Lane in Ninjago City,"She replied."Great!That's not far from my ."Kai said."Bye."Ashley that,Kai hung up the had his very first .Back in his home village growing up,nobody had ever really liked remembered that awful day in middle school…

_Kai was 14,and finally in the last grade of middle was getting his stuff from his locker,when he noticed that at his sister,Nya's locker,a boy named Brad Bullshit was trying to get Nya to kiss had always liked her,but Nya hated went up to him,and said,"Hey,leave my sister alone!"He yelled as he punched Brad in the face."Make me,why doncha,ya little bitch,"Brad replied as he picked up Kai and threw him in a trash can full of nasty at school laughed at Kai for weeks._

As Kai remembered the incident,a tear slowly rolled down his cheek…

**Well,that was all I could think,and I hope you enjoyed that last bit about Kai's past.I know I did!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaaaaacccccccccccckkkkkkk k….. the next big chapter of the story with Kai's first friggin' date ever!Let's hope he doesn't blow it…but that's for ME to decide…(LAUGHS EVILLY)**

Chapter 4

Kai went in his Blade Cycle to pick up Ashley for their big first went up to the house and rung the Ashley answered,Kai didn't believe what his eyes showed had let her red hair down and had on an amazing black strapless seeing her made Kai want to kiss her then Kai knew._She's the one,_he thought to was wearing a nice suit and tie."Ready to go,Ashley?"he asked her."I'm in your hands,"Ashley said as she went with the restaurant,Kai was a nice gentleman and opened all the doors for Ashley."Oh,thank you,"she said every and Ashley both ordered the same thing,talked and laughed,and had a great first they got back to Ashley's house,Kai walked Ashley up to the doorstep,and slowly,the two lened in for a passionate kiss that Kai wanted to go on they finally broke apart,Kai said,"I'll call you,Ashley,I mean 're the only girl I've ever loved."Ashley replied,"You're the only boy I've ever to come inside?"

**OH,Kai's gonna get some action with his girl!Or not.I'LL be the judge of !Well,I've got to go,so bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

** . .I can't just not believe what I let happened in the original Chapter 5,so I rewrote to fit the rating.**

Chapter 6

"Well,um,Ashley,actually..."Kai took a deep was only the first shouldn't get too ahead of himself yet."I need to get home."He finally replied."Oh... ."And then Ashley slammed the probably hates my guts,Kai ,Kai saw a book and took a good look at read:

_ The Beforehanded One _

The Beforehanded One?That sounded like a pretty dumb turned around,only to face...Pythor,with his normal Serpentine head inserted into a robotic body.

**I hope this is a major improvement and I hope everyone had a great Christmas.I got a Wii!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah,an it is.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Pythor,"Kai growled angrily."Hello,little bitch,"Pythor replied."I'm gonna frickin' kill you!"Kai shouted as he pulled out his sword and swung at Pythor over and over again."Wow,was that supposed to hurt?"Pythor said even though his face was his chest panel opened up to reveal not only his heart but dual machine guns on either side of tried to fire them,but they wouldn't work."It's jammed!"he exclaimed."Your mistake,bitch,"Kai said as he stuck his sword through Pythor's heart,instantly killing him."Well,that was fun,"he said before turning and walking away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter only two left!**


	7. Chapter 7:Jay & Nya INTERLUDE

**Okay,this is going to be an interlude about Jay and Nya.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Jay was sitting on the couch in Nya and his had been acting strange lately so he had encouraged her to take a pregnancy was waiting for her to ,the bathroom door opened and Nya came out holding the test with a huge smile on her face."Well?"Jay turned and asked."We're pregnant!"Nya practically shouted as she ran over to hug Jay."I hope it's a boy,"Jay said with a huge smile on his face."Me too,"Nya replied as she and Jay kissed.

* * *

**Wow!Jay and Nya are pregnant!I'll be putting up a poll on my profile for the one chapter left!**


	8. Chapter 8

I** know I'm posting two chapters in one day,which is unusual for me,but I wanted to finish the story today and start The Ninja of Earth.**

* * *

Chapter 8

(Kai's POV,2 weeks later)

I had just gotten back from a date with Ashley.I came into the living room of the bounty,where we having a party for Jay and Nya because of the to be mean,but,man,was Nya getting fat."Hey Kai!"Jay said as I walked in."S'up,"I replied as I plopped down on the couch.I still hadn't told them that I had killed Pythor."So,Nya,when's your due date?"I ask."October 7th,"Nya the tv,a BREAKING NEWS sign flashed across the screen,and said,"Twenty-year old Kai Flamey has killed Serpentine leader Pythor P. to come as this story develops!"Jay,Nya,Sensei,Cole,Zane,and Lloyd are all staring at me.I might not be going outside for a long while...

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NINJA OF EARTH!

* * *

**Ok,Ninja of Earth coming soon,which will include the birth of Jay and Nya's child,and much more!**


End file.
